kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1. Algemene evaluatie- en behandelingstechnieken in de kinesitherapie
Algemene info Studiepunten: 9 Proffen:5 Examenvragen 2015 Vragen Monbaliu Hoofdvragen - Geef indicatoren en contra indicatoren bij massage - Welke factoren beinvloeden spierkrachttraining? -Voor -en nadelen van dynamische/ statische spierkrachttraining 2012 1. Vragen Gosselink * Gosselink: - exorotatie schouder: welke structuren + hoe differentiëren in klinisch onderzoek? - ICF uitleggen en voorbeeld geven - Factoren voor spierkrachttraining - Waarom is klinisch onderzoek 'probleem oplossend' ? Geef de verschillende methoden en voor- en nadelen van deze methoden. - spiertraining specificiteit en voorbeelden hoe je deze componenten kan trainen. (zoiets ongeveer) - Verschil tussen spierzwakte en spiervermoeidheid. Hoe het onderscheid maken en geef verschillende testmethodes voor de spierzwakte (MRC, Dynamometer, 1RM, Hand-held dynamometer) - Patiënt met schouderklachten, welke beperkingen op functieniveau + welke beperkingen op activiteitsniveau - Patiënt met heupklachten, welke orgaanfuncties zijn beperkt? Welke problemen heeft hij op activiteiten niveau? - Richting van de glij en rol-beweging bij plantair flexie bovenste spronggewr, flexie knie, abductie schouder. En er dan bij zeggen, welk deel convex/concaaf is. (+ oefening passieve angulaire mobilisatie, link met rol- en glijbeweging) - verschil tussen spiermoeheid en spierzwakte, en hoe ge u spierzwakte kunt bepalen ( door specifieke spierkrachttest --> manueel en apparatief) - wat is de plaats van massage in de kinesitherapeutische behandeling, geef de massagetechnieken die een hypertone spiergroep kunnen behandelen en geef de effecten van deze technieken (21 juni)- er komt een patiënt met een flexiebeperking in de knie, wat zijn de voorwaarden voor een effectieve mobilisatie (21 juni) - Geef 4 methoden voor de spierkracht te meten en 3 methoden voor spieruithouding te meten - Leg de hold-relax techniek en hold-relax-agonist-contraction techniek uit. En leg uit wat de verklaringen voor de effecten van spierverlenging zijn (ofzoiets) -Abductiebeperking heup: structuren en hoe differentieren (als bijvragen: welke spieren, wat is muis, kapsulairpatroon) -hoe meten we fysieke activiteit en inspanningsvermogen - Geef de verschillende onderdelen van klinisch onderzoek en wat ze tot doel hebben, en leg uit waarom het een dynamisch procesl is (of iets in die aard) - wanneer iemand een bewegingsbeperking heeft in het gewricht, a) hoe ga je vaststellen dat het de beweging inderdaad beperkt is, en b) hoe kun je bepalen wat de oorzaak is van de bewegingsbeperking en welke bevindingen je daarbij krijgt * Probst: - verschil tussen evalueren en observeren- premissen (voorwaarden) , voor- en nadelen van vragenlijsten voor kinesitherapie * Verschueren: / 2. Vragen Kinantropometrie: - figuur van somatoforme dinge, situeren in cursus + op juiste plaats op figuur ectomorf endomorf en mesomorf aanduiden + gewichtheffers en sprinters situeren. - een testje van eurofit (je krijgt tekening) situeren in cursus en test beschrijven - met welke 4 (2 corrigeren + 2 controleren) elementen moet rekening gehouden worden bij bodpod (isotherme lucht ipv adiabatische) - densiteit proteinen - tabel gymnasten uitleggen en situeren in de cursus- tabel situeren in cursus - densiteit water - tabel van kledij en percentages: hydrostatische weging, gevolg van kledij tijdens de weging en hoe dit wordt gecontroleerd en gecorrigeert- Is het volume water in een lichaam direct meetbaar? Zoja, hoe? Zo neen, via welke weg en hoe en zijn er assumpties en dewelke? - assumpties van de siri formule voor D FFM= 1.1 g/cc - verschil tussen longvolume dat bij bodpod en onderwaterweging wordt gebruikt uitleggen. - BMI, lichaamsvolume, densiteit en percentage vet bepalen (met bodpod gegevens) - uitleggen waarom de rationaliteit achter het 2C model niet voldoende is en uitleggen met het 3C model - tabel densiteit vetvrije massa van kinderen (10/20)- bent arm hang uitleggen (5/20)- wat zijn de meest voorkomende dingen op moleculair niveau (water, lipiden, proteinen, mineralen, glycogeen) - wat zijn de storende factoren/foutenbronnen bij hydrostatische weging en geef de grootteorde van deze fouten, afbeelding van een test (looptest): situeren in de cursus, wat is dit, welke component heeft dit,... BMI: is dit representatief voor overgewicht en gezondheidsrisico? waarom wel/niet? 3. Vragen Praktijk - inspectie dorsaal voor pt met schouderklachten - spierversterking: elevatie schouder, 4, proximaal, concentrisch - Massage thoracale wervelkolom en nek (--> spieren kennen!) - Heffen en tillen: een casus - m. subscapularis, eccentrisch, proximaal, 4, zit (arm 90° abductie) - Goniometrie. Meet de passieve en actieve beweging van flexie in de knie + meet de Q-hoek. -lengtetest : hamstrings - Massage dorsale zijde bovenbeen, om wielrenner voor te bereiden op wedstrijd (spier te activeren, doorbloeding te verbeteren) -Spierverlenging, vrouw komt voor de verlenging van de rectus femoris. geef een behandeling en geef ook een thuisoefening mee - oefening maken voor patient voor de m satorius waarbij de persoon zit, distale baan, excentrisch, waarde 4 - passieve angulaire mobilisatie: extensie en pronatie elleboog - Casus: Vrouw met nekklachten komt met verwijzing van de huisarts naar de kinesist. Test of het eventueel een verkorting is van de m. trapezius pars descendens die de pijn veroorzaakt. - Inspectie lateraal zicht + pes planus en cavus -tibialis posterior: excentrisch, 4, proximale baan Voor 2012 Kinantropometrie *Leg de methode van CT Plethysmografie. *Leg de formule van SIRI uit mbt de omzetting naar %vet en leg de problematiek uit van de bij groei. Gosselinck *Aandachtspunte passief bewege *flexie knie beperkt, waaraan ligt het, hoe kunt g dat verbetere, hoe testen? (slides: verlengingstechnieken enzo.. bij myogeen, dermatoon, kapsulair. testen met eindgevoel) *Op welke manier u spier verbetere (da was iets met die vezels, hoe ge die kunt sterker make.. dat is dan in microfibrillen verdikken en vermeerderen ofzo.) *Hoe ge u spiere kunt trainen *Oorzaken van bewegingsbeperking *Hoe knie mobiliseren *Iemand met schouderpijn en dan vraagt hij in welke vaardigheden hij beperkt is, welke functies schade kunnen hebben, welke technieken er zijn om da te onderscheiden en hoe da noemt om onderscheiding te maken ofzoiets. *Welke testen heb je nodig om spierkracht en spieruithouding te meten *Welke factoren bepalen de toename van kracht na training Praktijk *pers, veel in de auto, lage rugpijn (lumborum quadratus en erector) *een pers van 92 me beperkte dorsiflexie geloof ik *een 50-jarige verpleegster heeft pijn van patienten te tillen en heeft een hernia discus thv T7-T8 *Een triatleet heeft krampen bij het lopen *6 maand zwangere vrouw heeft last van lage rugpijn aan de linkerkant. Geef haar een oefening voor excentrisch spierwerk, proximale baan, ruglig, waarde 3 *een voetballer kan tijdens een match plots niet tegen de bal stampen en voelt hevige pijn aan malleolus medialis, na een week immobilisatie komt hij bij jou. Stel onderzoek/behandeling op en geef excentrische oefening in ruglug, waarde 4, proximale baan *Man v 65j met nieuwe heup, mag geen adductie, endorotatie en flexie boven 90° doen, heeft beperkte extensie, hoe behandelen *snowboarder, in valgus gevallen, last van lig collat mediale, 6maanden met brace in 30 grade flexie, hij komt zoveel maanden daarna naar jou wat doe je? onderzoek +behandeling geven *geef exc oefening voor add distale baan, zijlig waarde vier (ik moest bij dit de qhoek berekenen dus zie dat je die ook goed kent) *iemand die pijn had aan zijn epicondylus lateralis...en dan dieje casus oplosse he. *Iemand met doorligwonden verplaatsen (met twee) die teveel aan de kant van zijn bed ligt.